


Do you want to watch a horror movie

by rainb0w_0rgan



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, adhd!beetlejuice, autistic!beetlejuice, beetlebabes dni, m/m - Freeform, trans!Beetlejuice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainb0w_0rgan/pseuds/rainb0w_0rgan
Summary: adam wants to watch a horror movie with Beetlejuice, hijinx ensues
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland
Kudos: 21





	Do you want to watch a horror movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not professional AND NO this IS NOT yaoi

it was quite the cold afternoon at the Deetz house, and while Baraba was in the netherworld going shopping with Lydia. Adam and Beetlejuice were at home spending some time together. adam was washing the dishes when Beetlejuice tried to sneak up on him.  
"HEY ADAM!" BeeJ pounced on Adams back. "BEETLEJUICE!!!," Adam yelled, almost dropping the dishes he was washing, "what was THAt for???"  
"Just wanted to get your attention," said Beetlejuice in a very snarky and playful voice. "when you're done can we watch a horror movie or something?"  
Adam sighed, "ok fine, just help clean up the dishes first AND we can have popcorn.” Beetlejuice nodded, agreeing to Adams’s task. 

After uses his magic to clean the dishes for Adam, Beetlejuice cried, "now can we watch something?????" "ok only if I get to pick it, K?" sighed Adam. “alright as long as its spooky and with a lot of jumpscares!” Beetlejuice said, as soon as he said ‘jumpscares’ his face turned into a monster looking thing, Scaring Adam half to living. “Well, 1. Can you please stop scaring me all the time and 2. I do have a pretty good scary film to show you, I remember it from when I was younger!” adam said with excitement. “We have it in the basement, you wanna come?” 

“DO I??!?!, OF COURSE” yelled Beetlejuice with his voice dripping with excitement, he, of course, would take any excuse to go in a basement even if what would come next would be horrifying. 

Adam grabbed a flashlight, took Beetlejuice’s hand, and headed to the basements stairs. Beetlejuice shook with hair like a dog after the shower and as a few bugs came out of his hair it started to glow a bright neon green as if it was a glow stick. With a voice that was dripping with enthusiasm and excitement, “come on now I wanna see that movie”


End file.
